Performers with multiple roles
This is a list of performers who appeared in multiple roles on 24. Surnames A—E Omid Abtahi: # Safa (Day 4: 7pm-8pm) # Jibraan Al-Zarian (Day 7: 3am-4am, 4am-5am) Robert Alonzo: (see article for roles) Randall Archer: (see article for roles) Sam Ayers: # Jeff Breeher (Day 1: see article for appearances) # Back alley cop (Day 5: see article for appearances) # NYPD officer (Day 8: see article for appearances) Anthony Azizi: # Mamud Rasheed Faheen (Day 2: 2pm-3pm, 3pm-4pm) # Rafique (Day 4: 9pm-10pm, 10pm-11pm) Gregory J. Barnett: # Jesper Isberg (Day 2: see article for appearances) # Prison guard (Day 3: 5pm-6pm) # CTU security guard (Day 3: 7pm-8pm) Erik Betts: # Unnamed EMT (Day 7: 2am-3am) # Mullins (Day 8: 11am-12pm) Jon Braver: # Assad's man (Day 6: 7am-8am) # Fayed's man (Day 6: 1pm-2pm) # Morris O'Brian (stunt double) (Day 6: 1pm-2pm) # Abu Fayed (stunt double) (Day 6: 10pm-11pm) Jeff Brockton: # Cobb (Day 5: scene deleted) # Graem's cabal member (Day 5: 1am-2am, 2am-3am, 3am-4am) # CTU Bravo sniper (Day 6: see article for appearances) # White House staffer (Day 7: 7pm-8pm) # Slain Secret Service sentry (Day 7: 7pm-8pm) # Secret Service agent (Day 7: 7pm-8pm) # Security contractor (Day 8: see article for appearances) Dana Bunch: # Unnamed CTU staffer (Day 1: 1pm-2pm, 4pm-5pm; Day 2: 2am-3am, 5am-6am; Day 3: 1pm-2pm, 2pm-3pm, 11am-12am, 12am-1am, 3am-4am, 8am-9am; Day 4: 9am-10am, 10am-11am, 11am-12pm, 1pm-2pm, 2pm-3pm, 3pm-4pm, 5pm-6pm, 6pm-7pm; Day 5: 7am-8am, 9am-10am, 10am-11am, 2pm-3pm, 3pm-4pm, 6pm-7pm, 7pm-8pm) # Teller (Day 7: see article for appearances) William H. Burton, Jr.: (see article for roles) Jeff Cadiente: # Daniels: (Day 1: see article for appearances) # Danny: (Day 2: see article for appearances) # Marwan's man #1: (Day 4: 10pm-11pm) # Marwan's man #2: (Day 4: 10pm-11pm) # Airport cop: (Day 5: 8am-9am) # CTU SUV driver: (Day 5: 3am-4am) # Dubaku's driver (Day 7: 5pm-6pm, stunt driver) # Bob Peluso (Day 7: 6am-7am, stunt driver) Kevin Chapman: # Coast Guard officer (Day 1: 11pm-12am) # Warden Mitchell (Day 3: 4pm-5pm, 5pm-6pm) Kenneth Choi: # Cheng's Operative 1 (Day 6: 1am-2am, 2am-3am, 3am-4am) # Cheng's Operative 2 (Day 6: 5am-6am) Assaf Cohen: # Yassir (Day 4: 3am-4am) # Navid (Day 8: 7am-8am) Addie Daddio: # OC phone operator (Day 2: 10am-11am) # Rose Mossman (Day 5: 11pm-12am) Brett DeLuca: # Secret Service agent (24: Redemption, Day 7: see article for appearances) # Charters or Turner (Day 7: see articles for appearances) John Dixon: (see article for roles) Beau Dremann: # Marx (Day 4: 8am-9am) # Security guard (Day 7: 2pm-3pm) Tony Donno: (see article for roles) Doc Duhame: # Wallace's accomplice (Day 2: 12am-1am) # Graves or Martinez (Day 3: see article for appearances) # Ari (Day 7: 8am-9am) # Logan's escort agent (Day 8: 1pm-2pm) Jesse Escochea: (see article for roles) Surnames F—J David Fabrizio: # Strike team member (Day 3: 10am-11am) # D. Davis (Day 5: 6am-7am) Edward Fernandez: # Fayed's man (Day 6: 1pm-2pm) # Salazar guard 1 (The Rookie: see article for appearances) Michael Bryan French: # Frank Simes (Day 1: 8am-9am) # Ted Hovis (Day 7: 7pm-8pm) Kevin Fry-Bowers: # Kevin (Day 3: 8am-9am, 9am-10am, 10am-11am) # Cooper (Day 7: 10pm-11pm) Rey Gallegos: # Devlin (Day 1: 11pm-12am) # Mizelli (Day 7: 10pm-11pm, 2am-3am) Chris Gann: # Secret Service agent (Day 5: 4pm-5pm) # National Guard sentry (Day 6: 11am-12pm) # Gredenko's man on plane wing (Day 6: 4pm-5pm) # CTU sniper (Day 6: 8pm-9pm) # Phillip Bauer's henchman (Day 6: 4am-5am, 5am-6am) # Secret Service agent (Day 7: 7pm-8pm) # Mathis (Day 8: 5am-6am) Troy Gilbert: (see article for roles) John Griffin: # Agent Peter (Day 5: 8pm-9pm) # Starkwood tech (Day 7: 1am-2am) Nicholas Guilak: # Farhad Salim (Day 2: 12pm-1pm) # Yosik Khatami (Day 4: 6pm-7pm, 12am-1am) Michael Hilow: # Crescent Collectibles terrorist (Day 2: 2pm-3pm) # Compound sentry (Day 4: 12pm-1pm) # Marwan's terrorist (Day 4: 8pm-9pm) # Henderson's mercenary (Day 5: 10pm-11pm) # Fayed's guard (Day 6: 6am-7am) # Fayed's warehouse guard (Day 6: 10pm-11pm) # Sniper terrorist (Day 8: 4am-5am) Brian Hite: # Russian terrorist (Day 5: 10am-11am) # Escort cop (Day 5'': 4pm-5pm) # CTU security guard (Day 6: 1am-2am) # Agent Torres (Day 8: 4pm-5pm, stunt double) # Lee (Day 8: see article for appearances) # CTU security guard (Day 8: 7:00am-8:00am) Norman Howell: (see article for roles) Endre Hules: # Serge (Day 1: 9pm-10pm, 11pm-12am) # Stovich (Day 6: 5pm-6pm) Jamison Jones: # Nirman (Day 2: 11pm-12am, 12am-1am) # Dan (Day 6: 10am-11am, 1pm-2pm, 3pm-4pm, 4pm-5pm) Reggie Jordan: # Officer Lerma (Day 5: 9:00am-10:00am) # CTU doctor (Day 8: 8:00am-9:00am) Surnames K—O Oliver Keller: # Stephen Saunders (Day 3: 10am-11am, stunt double) # Arthur Rabens (Day 3: 12pm-1pm, stunt driver) # Stevens (Day 4: 7pm-8pm) Perry Kelly: # Bernhart (Day 4: 6am-7am) # Unnamed flight passenger (Day 5: 2am-3am) Henry M. Kingi, Jr.: # Unnamed gunman (Day 1: 6pm-7pm) # Pach '''or Young (Day 3: 5am-6am) # Rasheed (Day 4: 8pm-9pm, 9pm-10pm) # Unnamed terrorist (Day 7: 1pm-2pm) # Unnamed secret service agent (Day 7: 7pm-8pm) # Dolen (Day 7: 10pm-11pm, 11pm-12am) # Secret Service bodyguard (Day 8: 5am-6am) Henry Kingi, Sr.: # Van driver (Day 3: 1pm-2pm) # Oriol (Day 3: 10pm-11pm, stunt driver) # Jack's pursuer (Season 5 Prequel) # Carjacked motorist (Day 6: 12am-1am) # Park bystander (Day 7: 5pm-6pm) Hiro Koda: # Fayed's guard (Day 6: 10pm-11pm) # Hopkins (Day 8: see article for appearances) Nina Landey: # Amanda (Day 1: 2pm-3pm) # Eve (Day 2: 6am-7am) Steve Lanza: # Rayner (Day 2: see articles for appearances) # Jesse (Day 3: see article for appearances) # Danny (Day 4; Day 5; Day 6: see article for appearances) # Reed (Day 7: see article for appearances) # Lanza (Day 8: see article for appearances) Bill Leaman: # "Hero" passenger (Day 5: 2am-3am) # Graem's henchman (Day 6: 11am-12pm, 12pm-1pm) # FBI SWAT (Day 7: 11pm-12am) Christopher Leps: (see article for roles) Dan Lemieux: (see article for roles) David Robert Lewis: # Nichols' henchman (Day 7: 1pm-2pm, 2pm-3pm) # Lynch (Day 8: 1am-2am, 2pm-3pm) Adoni Maropis: # Alam (Day 4: 7pm-8pm scenes deleted) # Abu Fayed (Day 6: see article for appearances) Rudolf Martin: # Martin Belkin (Day 1: 12am-1am) # Jonathan Matijevich (Day 1: 1am-2am, 2am-3am, 6am-7am, 7am-8am) Anthony Martins: # Warehouse sentry (Day 6: 10pm-11pm) # Salazar guard 2 (The Rookie: see article for appearances) # Samir's terrorist (Season 8: see article for appearances) Kevin McCorkle: # LAPD officer (Day 3: 12pm-1pm) # Sullivan: (Day 7: 4am-5am) Dustin Meier: (see article for roles) John Meier: # Gaines hitman (Day 1: 1am-2am) # Peter Kingsley henchman (Day 2: 7am-8am) # Inmate D-9973 (Day 3: 4pm-5pm) # Saunders' man (Day 3: 10am-11am) # Compound terrorist (Day 4: 12pm-1pm) # Bergen (Day 4: see article for appearances) # Secret Service agent (Day 5: 4pm-5pm) # Christopher Henderson (Day 5: 1am-2am, stunt driver) # FBI police (Day 7: 10am-11am) # FBI driver (Day 7: 7am-8am) # Secret Service agent (Day 8: 5am-6am) Christopher Michael: # Arnold (Day 5: 6pm-7pm scenes deleted) # FBI Policeman #1 (Day 7: 10am-11am) Marci Michelle: # Jackie (Day 4; Day 5: see article for appearances) # Marcy Reynolds (Day 5; Day 6: see article for appearances) # Marci Lamont (Day 7: see article for appearances) Tim Mikulecky: # Mark Wexler (Day 5: 12am-1am, 1am-2am) # Consulate guard (Day 6: 6pm-7pm) # FBI CIRG agent (Day 7: 8pm-9pm) # Airport cop (Day 7: 6am-7am) # Chiarella (Day 8: 10pm-11pm) # CTU security guard (Day 8: 7am-8am) Carmen Mormino: # Businessman (Day 1: 2am-3am) # Randall Sikes (Day 2: 6pm-7pm) Navid Negahban: # Abdullah (Day 4: 9pm-10pm) # Jamot (Day 8: 9pm-10pm) Joe Nieves: # Teenager (Day 1: 2am-3am) # Jim Koernig (Day 8: 5pm-6pm) Jorge Noa: # Horse trainer (Day 3: 1pm-2pm) # EMS paramedic (Day 5: 11pm-12am) Surnames P—T J. J. Perry: (see article for roles) Michael Placencia: (see article for roles) Wiley Pickett: # Simms (Day 1: 3am-4am) # Lennert (Day 7: 9am-10am) Austin Priester # Elemu's henchman (Day 7: 3pm-4pm) # Juma's soldier (Day 7: 6pm-7pm, 7pm-8pm, 8pm-9pm) Mark Riccardi: # Motorcade terrorist (Day 5: 4pm-5pm) # Henderson's mercenary (Day 5: 10pm-11pm) Jimmy N. Roberts: (see article for roles) Erik Rondell: # Harris's mercenary (Day 1: 7pm-8pm, 8pm-9pm) # Stark's second driver (Day 2: 2am-3am) # Compound sentry (Day 4: 12pm-1pm) # Eric (Day 5: see articles for appearances) # McCullough (Day 5: see articles for appearances) # Ed (Day 6: see articles for appearances) # FBI agent (Day 7: 3am-4am) # Secret Service agent (Day 8: 1pm-2pm) Laurence Todd Rosenthal: # Mishko Suba (Day 1: 3pm-4pm) # Marwan's terrorist (Day 4: 8pm-9pm, 9pm-10pm) # Hasim (Day 6: 6am-7am, 9pm-10pm) # Mehran's roof sentry (Day 8: 7am-8am) Sterling Rush: # Jay: (Day 1: see article for appearances) # Greer: (Day 8: see article for appearances) Heather Salmon: # Heather (Day 2: 6am-7am) # Deborah (Day 4: 9pm-10pm, 2am-3am) Carlos Sanz: # Simon Cullens: (Day 3: 7pm-8pm) # Mario: (Day 3: 7pm-8pm) Sammy Sheik: # Masheer Abu-Marzuq (Day 6: 7am-8am, 8am-9am) # Jamal bin Muhammed (The Rookie: Coffee Run) Erik Stabenau: (see article for roles) Faran Tahir: # Mosque greeter (Day 2: 6pm-7pm) # Tomas Sherek (Day 4: Prequel, 7am-8am) Chuck Tamburro: (see article for roles) Mark Thompson: # CNB anchorman (Day 2: 3am-4am) # Debate moderator (Day 3: 5pm-6pm, 6pm-7pm) # FOX field reporter (Day 4: 8am-9am, 1pm-2pm) # KRLH news reporter (Day 5: 10am-11am, 12am-1am) Terrell Tilford: # Paul Wilson (Day 1: 11pm-12am) # Reynolds (Day 7: 8pm-9pm) Hrach Titizian: # Zamil Kouri (Day 6: 7am-8am, 8am-9am) # Nabeel (Day 8: 10pm-11pm) Tony Todd: # Michael Norris (Day 3: 3am-4am) # Benjamin Juma (Redemption; Day 7: 6pm-7pm, 7pm-8pm, 8pm-9pm) Surnames U—Z Angelo Vacco: # Airport young man (Day 7: 6am-7am) # Alex (Day 8: 1pm-2pm) Jeremy Ray Valdez: # Tim Rooney (Day 5: 5am-6am) # Jason Blaine (The Rookie) James C. Victor: # Danny (Day 5: 7am-8am scenes deleted) # Hal Turner (Day 6: 12pm-1pm, 1pm-2pm, 3pm-4pm, 4am-5am) Pete Walsh: # LAPD officer (Day 4: 8am-9am) # Witt (see article for appearances) # Jesse Collier (see article for appearances) Tony Wayne: # Robin Powers (see article for appearances) # CTU archives worker (Day 5: 3pm-4pm) Cliff Weissman: # Rescue worker (Day 2: 11am-12pm) # Horter (Day 4: 9pm-10pm) Thom Williams: (see article for roles) Background information and notes * Performers Sterling Rush and Joe Nieves are notable for having the largest numbers of episodes pass between their appearances: both men appeared in Season 1, and only later returned to the cast as different characters in Season 8. Sterling Rush has a total of 168 television episodes between his appearances, and Joe Nieves has a total of 166. Other actors who have relatively large numbers like this are Michael Bryan French, Rey Gallegos, Wiley Pickett, and Terrell Tilford, who all appeared in Season 1 and only later returned in Season 7. * Michael Hilow and Tony Donno are notable for being killed by Jack Bauer four times on-screen. John Meier has been killed by Jack three times. Credited actors Assaf Cohen and Henry M. Kingi, Jr. have each been killed by him twice, while uncredited stunt performers Dan Lemieux, Erik Rondell, and Thom Williams have also been killed by him twice each. * Category:Lists